Context may be defined as a collection of facts that are used to describe the circumstances of an entity, such as a person, a place, a process, and a thing. The context may be categorized in different groups, such as an entity context, a device context, and an environmental context. In the entity context, facts related to entity personalization may be considered to define context of an entity. Similarly, facts related to technical terms may be considered to define the device context and facts related to location-based amenities may be considered to define the environment context. In an example, personalization features, such as shape, appearance, color, and size may describe the context for the entity, say, a product.
Context-awareness of an entity typically means unauthorized sharing of personal information in the public domain. In an example, such information is captured by multiple surveillance devices installed in various locations. Typically, entities are sensed by multiple sensors, such as an image based surveillance, an audio surveillance, and a derived surveillance. The entities are sensed by physical sensors, such as close-circuit television (CCTV) and satellite tracking in different scenarios. In an example, an individual (entity) in the physical context i.e. a person in a street/location may be detected by CCTV cameras and satellite surveillance. In another example, transportation of a product (entity) from port to warehouses may be tracked in a supply chain process as it is exposed to multiple sensors. Therefore, privacy becomes an issue due as many entities would not wish to disseminate personally identifiable information or context information to the public.